Camp Firefly
by RosesandThorns11
Summary: The gods of Olympus have decided its time to make a new camp for the HB's who want to live away from camp, so they establish the town of Belmont Bay with Camp Firefly a ten-minute walk away. All our favourite Camp Half-Blood mates live there and love it! *LOOKING FOR A COUPLE OF OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Camp Firefly:

**AN: Hello guys! I am back with a brand new story. I am looking for OCs, so just fill out the form below:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Daughter/Son of:**

**Other:**

**Hobbies:**

Chapter 1:

Athena POV

It was time to build a new camp for all the campers who were strong enough to live away from camp. So I went ahead with my plan, and created a small town, which I called Belmont Bay. After a quick scout of the area, I decided to put Camp Firefly 10 minutes away from Belmont. Once that was complete, I Iris-messaged Chiron and Dionysius with the idea.

" Hey Chiron and Dionysius, you both said that Camp HB and Camp Jupiter were getting full, so I created a new camp for older demigods who wanted to try to live a normal life. Would you like to come see it?"

Needless to say, when Chiron saw Camp Firefly and Belmont Bay, he was astounded.

"I love it! Quite a lot of our older campers have been saying that they would like to live further away, and also, we could create a super train that would connect all three camps. Maybe, we could create a monument to all you gods to say thanks?"

"Sure!" I said.

Later that night, Chiron and Mr D broke the news to the campers and handed them an application form. Lots of our famous demigods had signed up along with some we didn't know (OC). Here was the form I created with Hestia:

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Daughter/Son of:

Languages spoken

Hobbies

Want to live in (Circle): House apartment, Cabin

Other:

Soon we had many applications. All I had to do was sort them… what fun I had….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Travis POV

Awesome! I finally can live somewhere that isn't in the middle of nowhere and watch movies and stuff! Whoo! Also, I can take Katie somewhere apart from the forest (though she loves it...) and have normal food! I guess I should go see if I made it into Belmont Bay. As I make my way on over to the Big House, I run into Katie, **my girlfriend, :**) and drag her with me to the front door. As we enter, I see a lot of anticipated faces. Over the noise, Mr D shouted,

"If you hear your name, you are accepted into Camp Firefly and have gotten a rare place. If you don't come with Chiron and he will discuss how to help you get in."

Oh gee I hope I get in! I paced up and down the corridor nervously, waiting to see if I got in. Katie was just coming out with a giant smile on her face, which I'm guessing means she made it in!

"Travis Stoll" Chiron called as I stood up and made my way into his office.

"Travis, you haven't had much experience with monsters outside of camp, but you are fabulous when you're in camp. Because of that, I am glad to say you have made it into Camp Firefly!

With that, I ran over and gave him a hug. I couldn't wait to go!

After I came back out, there was a list posted on the door of the people who made it:

**Percy**

**Annabeth**

**Nico**

**Katie**

**Travis**

**Clarisse**

**Chris**

It also said there were more to come.

After that, all the people on the list met in the storage room for the weapons.

"Why'd you think I would get picked? Like seriously, I don't even stay here. I just visit from time to time and steal the chocolates from the kitchen' Nico asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but maybe because you are one of the children of the big three, you have to come learn responsibility?' Annabeth said as she played with Percy's hair.

Everyone then looked at Katie, because she was probably the second smartest. She stared back at them.

"What? Why are you looking at me? I don't really know, and frankly, I couldn't care less about this…" Katie replied, "Ask Mr D or Chiron, hopefully they'll know."

Everyone groaned in protest from where they were laying or sitting on the ground.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

That's how we ended the day, sitting in the storage room and talking with each other.

**AN: Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and for the people who reviewed with an OC….. Wait, gimme a sec, gotta look on my iPad, okay! Found them. You reviewers out there, I am going to get to your OCs, but when the time is right. I'll write them down somewhere so I don't forget them. If you feel like it, review. I ain't gonna make ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

**OOPS! Looks like I accidentally posted the same chapter for chapter 3…. I'll make it up to you! I promise. For now, here's a new chapter.**

Oh. My. Gods.

What the heck is Travis doing?! Come on! I know we get to go and trial the new camp, but does he have to dress up as an owl to the Lady Athena? I guess so.

I wander over to Annabeth. She is planning a new area for Camp Firefly, a sports oval so that the HBs from both camps can come and do their sports carnivals there. Annabeth won't listen to me if I don't get her attention fast.

"ANNABETH!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Ha-ha. Annabeth jumped/

"WHAT, PERCY?" She replies, frustrated.

"I want to pack to go to Camp Firefly, but um… well….so…I can't really pack…." I say as I scuff the toe of my joggers in the dirt.

"Don't worry Percy. I already packed for you because even if you could pack, I don't trust you. Who knows what you're going to wear? It's just so we don't die of sweat and gross stuff poisoning." Annabeth smirks.

"Hey!" I argue. "I change my socks weekly!"

"Um…. Gross…."

I leave before Annabeth murders me I seriously think she might. Instead, I head over to the Big House and check for any updates on the people coming. I find some new people on the list:

**Percy**

**Annabeth**

**Nico**

**Katie**

**Travis**

**Clarisse**

**Chris**

All these people were on here already, but we had five new people on the list as well.

Scribbled on the bottom, was;

**Leo**

**Piper**

**Charity**

**Dylan**

**Amara**

I only knew Leo and Piper, but I guessed the other three people were also very nice. So I grabbed a pen and wrote on the bottom: **All those on the list, meet at the beach at 6:00. –Percy.**

I really wanted to find out who the new people were.

**Charity POV**

I felt so lucky that I had made it to Camp Firefly. I ran back to my cabin, and was greeted by squeals from my cabin mates. We had a mini party, and then I saw the time, 5:55!

"I gotta go guys! Percy told everyone on the list to meet at the beach." I gasped as I started to leave.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" One of my sisters said enviously as I ran out the door! "I wish I could meet Percy face-to-face!"

I just left. I loved drama, but that was just too much. For goodness sake, Percabeth is still going strong! I made it to the beach and sat down to wait. I had gotten there first.

**AN: Hey sorry about the chapter mistake. I forgot I had already posted chapter two, and made some edits, ready to post. Then my gorgeous twin sister (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE) told me I had posted the same thing twice. I was horrified and quickly wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading, and for any one, I used ****GloryToTheWind's, dkay1's and 2's OCs.**** Don't worry, ****Princess Of****Flames****, I will use your OCs soon. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dylan POV

Sometimes it was great being a son of Hermes. I had just pranked the Demeter Cabin in recognition of Travis Stoll, but the weird thing was I actually sort-of liked Katie as well. Well, it's more like she's pretty to look at. Us Hermes kids have an oath okay?! We don't steal each other's girlfriends. I actually really like Charity Smith, an Aphrodite girl. She's drop dead gorgeous and extremely lovely, but because of that I was never able to ask her out. She is an Aphrodite girl but she wasn't overly girly. She just wore the right clothes and had the right personality. I hope I'll be able to ask her out at Camp Firefly!

Anyways, I saw the note on the Big House wall, and made my way over to the beach. I was second there, and – my heart skipped a beat. It was Charity!

"Hello, how are you?" Charity asked me.

"Hey, I'm Dylan if you haven't met me before and I'm doing great! How are you?" I replied

"I know you Dylan, and I am also doing quite well. The reason is because I did my research on my Camp Firefly (CF) mates. I hope CF is fun, because I can't wait to trial it!" Charity exclaimed, "Are you excited as well? "

We chatted for a while until everyone else turned up. Percy started by saying welcome and then it was time to introduce ourselves.

"Percy, son of Poseidon"

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo, son of Hephaestus"

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

"Charity, daughter of Aphrodite"

*Piper and Charity fist bump*

"Dylan, son of Hermes"

'Amara, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Katie, daughter of Demeter"

"Travis, son of Hermes"

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares'

"Chris, son of Hermes"

"Nico, son of Hades"

After that, Percy told us just to go around and chat with each other. It was nice getting to know all of the people we would live with for the next two months. Gradually, everyone started to leave, until it was just Charity and I.

"Goodnight Dylan," She whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

**AN: CHAPTER DONE! Okay, so I have this plan. I'm going to write like 10 chapters on Sunday, then have them ready to post gradually during the week. I already know I'm going to be away the last week of November, but apart from that, I think I'll be fine to post. As always, keep reviewing! It keeps me happy. :) And Princess of Flames, I'm using your 2 OCs at Camp Firefly.**

**Peace out!**

**- RosesandThorns11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Annabeth POV**

I had been packing for a little while, when Percy came in.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was really sleep deprived, worrying about what I was going to do at the new camp. We were leaving this afternoon, and would be getting there around 7 o'clock. I couldn't wait!

"I just wanted to know if you needed me to take anything, but its okay." Percy blurted out. He seemed nervous around me.

"Oh Perce, its okay. I would love for you to help me." Annabeth said lovingly. She stood up and kissed Percy quickly. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Percy said softly as she stood up, grabbed her stuff and left.

**LATER**

**Leo POV**

"Flame on!" I shouted as I packed my stuff into the van that was taking us to Belmont Bay. Percy and Annabeth had purchased a small apartment together to live in, and the rest of us had decided to rent out an apartment as well. Everyone had sat down and was talking excitedly to each other, except for Chris and Clarisse. Clarisse was getting her hair braided tightly and couldn't complain more.

"Ouch, watch it punk!" Clarisse shouted.

"Aww, you know you love me!" Chris said playfully.

They kissed, and everyone groaned.

"Ew! Haha just kidding!" Katie said jokingly and she snuggled into Travis' chest.

"And what are you doing?"

"Hey!"

And that was how their trip started.

**AN: Hey guys! I wrote a bunch of story ideas, and here is the thingo for this one:**

**Gods and Half-Bloods build a new camp:**

**The gods of Olympus have decided it's time to make a new camp for the HB's who want to live away from camp, so they establish the town of Belmont Bay with Camp Firefly a ten-minute walk away. All our favourite Camp Half-Blood mates live there and love it! Camp HB is only an hour away so Clarisse heads over there once a week to train the little kids with swords. Annabeth visits once every two weeks and takes the 7-15 kids in a drawing class. Katie visits once a month with Travis and Conner, and they show the camp how to grow plants.**

**P.S. The gods always visit once every 6 months and catch up with their children.**

**P.P.S I'm also looking for some OCs for the kiddies at camp!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Katie POV**

I groaned and hopped out of the bus, The trip wasn't that long, an hour and a half at most, but I felt sleepy. About ten minutes in, I had snuggled into Travis so I could have a nap. We had finally gotten here, and we were supposed to meet a person called Cyrus Brandon. He was a son of Athena, like Annabeth, and had been appointed by Athena to watch over the area. He wasn't particularly strong, but he was smart like a daughter of Athena should be. He had that geeky look about him, but he had a knife, so he seemed like he could do some damage.

"Hey, are you the demigods that I am supposed to meet?" He asked.

I replied with all the others, saying, "Yeah…"

"Okay, well then I guess I should take you to your apartments. Follow me!" He said before heading back up the road. We all scrambled to grab our suitcases, and then followed him up to the apartments. We found our own one, put our stuff in, then went to bed early. Travis and I shared an apartment and so I slipped into my pyjamas then snuggled up to him.

"Night, sweetheart" I whispered.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too."

**AN: Short and Sweet! I hope you like it, and I just sorta put this in as a filler. Yay!**

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back! And to Princess of Flames, I am allowed to have chapters any size that I feel like. Thanks, but please don't tell me that my chapters are too short. I'm sorry, I write when I can. I am busy around 10 hours a week. I don't have time for 3K chapters. :) But, I will try to make my chapters longer.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sasha POV**

It was dark, and I didn't know where I was. I used to live in the city, until we (my mother and I) got attacked. She told me about my heritage, and then she disappeared so I could get away. I knew she was still alive, because she had to go to the hospital, the long-term ward. I had to find a place to live soon, otherwise I'd be screwed. Luckily, I had seen some lights just up ahead, and all I had to do was get out of the forest.

As I made my way out of the forest, I saw a small van parked outside a set of apartments. The logo on it said, 'Half-blood Rentals'. I decided that the worst thing that could happen wasn't that bad, so I ran out of the forest and into the town.

I opened the door the lobby of the apartments. I was greeted by the stares of about twelves demigods. The reason I could tell they were demigods was because this one guy with terribly messy hair whipped out a sword, and you don't see that every day!

"Who are you?!" the black-haired one asked angrily. 'Why are you here?"

"Well, to start off, my mom's gone, (she is stuck in hospital) and I need a place to stay. Also, I know I am a demigod. I am a daughter of Hephaestus –"I said.

"Cool! I am a son of him!" another guy, a Latino by the looks of it, said to me. "My name's Leo, want to high five?"

I put my hand up in response, and we high-fived.

"So, do you want to live with us? We can't trust you completely yet. Do you want to tell us what you can do?" The black-haired one talked again.

"Percy, we need to introduce ourselves! I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, nice to meet you!" Annabeth, a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl introduced herself. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The rest of the people hurriedly introduced themselves. It looks like the blonde is in charge.

"Percy, son of Poseidon"

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo, son of Hephaestus"

"Charity, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Dylan, son of Hermes"

'Amara, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Katie, daughter of Demeter"

"Travis, son of Hermes"

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares'

"Chris, son of Hermes"

"Nico, son of Hades"

"I'm Sasha, nice to meet you! I repeated. "So, well what do you want me to do? I can craft things okay, but I am good at lifting things and know directing well. I am happy to do anything."

Everyone seemed surprised that I wanted to do something to help out.

"Well, why don't we take you up to a miniature apartment, and you can get a rest. Is that okay?" Jason said.

I was actually starting to get tired, so I happily replied yes.

We climbed the stair until we got to the second floor. Jason grabbed a key out of the backpack he was wearing, unlocked the door, and then gave me the key.

The apartment was quite small. It had a bedroom, and small bathroom, and a living/dining room. Even though it was small, I really liked it. Each room was furnished nicely with simple wooden furniture.

"If you want to make some changes, just ask us and we'll help to spruce it up a bit. Good night!" Jason said as he left.

"Okay!" I replied

It was time for me to go to bed. First though, I slipped into the bathroom and had a quick shower. There were towels and a toothbrush with toothpaste sitting on top of the sink. I dried off, and then changed into the clothes that were on the bed. I guess they made this like a spare house. I was jumped into bed, and then fell asleep, dreaming of the next day ahead.

Piper POV

After Jason had taken Sasha back, all of us started talking about her and why she came.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Katie asked. Aw, she is so sweet.

"I'm sure she will be, but what do we do about her? Does she stay? I think she should, because she seems eager to help out and frankly, we need a bit of help." Leo put his opinion in.

I agreed with him, and it looked like everyone else did as well.

"It can't hurt, can it? Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed." Travis said.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was late. We had lived here for about a week, and it was time to write to Chiron and tell him about the week so far. Every week, Chiron was going to send two more campers to come and join us, until slowly the camp filled up. There were restrictions though. You had to be of age, or be strong enough to handle living away from the protection of camp. Athena has asked Hecate to put a spell around Belmont Bay to repel monsters from coming near. The odd one or two would turn up, but we were pretty safe from too much harm.

Slowly, everyone said goodnight, then headed up to their rooms. Soon it was just Annabeth and I. We were in charge of writing the note, so we got started.

"Dear Chiron and the camp,

We are having a great time here. We have occupied the Godly Apartment Complex, and we are looking at building an arena in the camp. We have also met a new demigod, her name is Sasha and she is a daughter of Hephaestus. That's all.

- From the demigods at Belmont Bay."

"I guess it is time to go to bed then?" I asked Annabeth. She agreed, and we both headed our separate ways to our beds, were we slept, for one of the first times, without nightmares.

**AN: Ohmigod, Ohmigod you guys! This is like the longest chapter I have ever written! It's exactly 1.2K words, and I can't believe I wrote this much! It took me about an hour, but I'm glad I sat down and really concentrated.**

**Okay well, review please if you want, but probably not too many more OCs.**

**WAIT!**

**I forgot one thing. If you are going to do an OC, please just tell me the important stuff. I don't really care if they are the first girl to eat bread; I just want to build them out as a character. And you are welcome to write long detailed descriptions, or short ones. If they are short descriptions I can help create them, and if they are long I know exactly what they are going to be. Thanks for everything, and toodles until next time!**

**From the happiest writer in the universe, AKA**

**-RosesandThorns11 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Chiron POV**

Camp Firefly was starting to get a bit too exciting for young demigods, so I decided to start to put an age limit on the people who wanted to come to Camp Firefly. There were too many demigods who thought that they could handle living away from the protection of the original camp. I decided to write the list now before I forgot important things. I grabbed a pen and uncapped it. Unlike young Percy's pen, mine pen didn't magically turn into a sword when I uncapped it. I could actually use it as a pen.

I wrote at the top of the notepad, 'REQUIREMENTS TO GO TO CAMP' and went to write. A little while later, I had written up my list.

To be able to go to camp, the requirements were;

You had to be at least 17,

You had to have a weapon which you proficient with,

You had to have arranged living requirements and be able to pay for them,

You had to be a Greek Demigod, because the Roman Camp was already equipped for generations of people,

And finally, you had to be willing to help get things done.

If you decided once you got there that you wanted to leave, you had to pay the 50 drachmas to go home or back to camp.

As I reclined in my wheelchair, I saw a flash of light near all the cabins. I headed out to see what it was. I knew it wasn't an enemy because they couldn't get through the boundaries of the Golden Fleece.

I walked out on to the grass in front of the cabins, and was greeted by the sight of many young half-bloods whispering excitedly to each other. I looked around in confusion until I saw Hermes come out of his cabin laughing with his kids. The rules about visiting your kids had been relaxed now after the wars that had recently passed. We just couldn't know how long the kids would last, and if they would ever see their godly parent.

"Why hello! How are you going?" Hermes shouted out to me cheerfully. "I have a message for you!"

I took it and bid Hermes on his way. I opened the letter and read the message from Annabeth and Piper.

They said that it was going well so I decided to send two more demigods over.

I logged on to my personal computer that Hephaestus designed and created for me. I'm not connected to the internet, but I can type lists on it.

I searched for my list of eligible demigods that could go to camp.

There was none that were of age, but there were a couple of half-bloods that were a bit young, but would still be able to survive. I wrote down some the younger ones to go, Aine Avalon O'Durren, and Lillian Black. They were both girls, but Aine had two twin panthers that were gifts from her mother, Hecate. Lillian could hold her own with a poisonous dart gun, which had celestial bronze liquefied in it. She had come up with the recipe as well, which means that she was inventive as well.

**'THE NEXT SET OF DEMIGODS TO BELMONT BAY'**

**- Aine Avalon O'Durren,**

**-Lillian Black,**

P.S These campers are probably going to be the second last lot of campers going there.

He stood up, grabbed the paper, and taped it onto the porch wall for all the campers to see. Now it was just a matter of choosing the next (and probably last) lot of campers to go over.

**AN: I'm SORRY! I just have good writing days and bad ones. This time it was a bad one and I had a heap of writers block. But anyway, I think there will be four more chapters then an epilogue to finish it off.**

**R&R! Writing needs support! It is the only way I'll get any better!**

**Also, vote on my poll! It's not going to stay open for very much longer!**

**LOL BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**AN: I'M SORRY! I just lost inspiration for this, but I got 'ma mojo back. Also, to one certain person, I WILL NOT update just because one person told me to "hurry up" with the updates! I am sincerely sorry if I am not updating fast enough for your liking, but I try, and I dance around nine hours a week so I am not exactly free all the time. Holidays in Australia are here now so I will update more. Also to that certain person, I seem to remember that there are not many reviews at all from you on my story. Just remember that. :/ Anyways, onto the story!**

**Lillian POV**

I walked up to the Big House to see what today's news was. The main gossip was course the Camp Firefly business. I wanted to go there of course, but I wasn't going to cry my heart out if I didn't make it there. I scanned the sheet of paper pinned onto the wood outside Chiron's office. It had the two demigods who were going to camp, and –WHAT?! My name's on there? I was very excited to be going to camp, but also a little bit nervous as well, but I couldn't wait to go. At least I had a fellow child of Hades there, Nico, because we Hades kids aren't exactly the most outgoing. I ran back to my cabin and was greeted by cheers. One of friends, Naya-Marie, came up with a wrapped gift, shaped very oddly and wrapped haphazardly. Well, I guess they tried….

"As soon as I heard about the new campers, including you, I rushed to get you something. Here," she said as she passed something to me.

I unwrapped the present and gasped in awe. She had gotten me a knife made out of striking black marble. It was shining and in perfect condition.

"Oh thanks! I love it! But really, you shouldn't have gotten it!" I said happily.

"Nonsense! I had to get you something!" She laughed as she hugged me. "Good luck! No go get packing!"

I waved to her as I ran back to my cabin and started packing my clothes into a couple of suitcases.

**MEANWHILE…..**

The gods looked down at the action happened at Camp Firefly and sighed.

"We need to tell them that Camp firefly is only going to be a holiday camp, but I think they probably know that already." Athena announced suddenly, startling everyone in the room.

"I know, but how can we do it? A letter?" Apollo mused.

"Oh HELL NO, BITCH! Hermes shouted loudly, drawing stares. "What? I am not delivering millions of letters to everyone telling them, when we could just send one letter to each camp, or go visit them ourselves."

"Actually…" Poseidon wondered. "It'll boost all the campers spirits if we visited them ourselves, and it would boost them even more if we all went."

"So is that a deal?" Hera asked, and was satisfied when the room rung with several yes's and okay's.

"Okay! Let's go tomorrow when I am perfect. I need my beauty sleep you know!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh Aphrodite…." Everyone sighed and laughed.

**MEANWHILE (AGAIN) AT CAMP FIREFLY….**

**KATIE POV**

The campers relaxed in the glow of the sun as they chatted with each other.

Clarisse and Chris were talking quietly, with Clarisse looking slightly upset. I looked at Annabeth and nodded my head towards them, with a questioning look on my face. She looked at them then just shrugged. Soon enough, we found out why they were talking.

"Attention, please!" Chris called out, "I would just like to say that Clarisse is pregnant," Cheers resounded but Chris continued talking, "and also, this is for Clarisse." He knelt down and said "Clarisse, babe, will you marry me?" Clarisse wasn't one for emotion or showing weakness, so she just nodded, shocked.

Chris stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. It wasn't big or extremely shiny, but it was perfect for Clarisse. It had a thick, single band of gold, with a diamond pressed into the gold as well.

The whole time, everyone was cheering and hugging madly. Leo bounced around the whole time, cheering and just being plain weird, but luckily for him, no-one complained.

Later that night, Annabeth and Piper wrote a letter telling everyone at camp the exciting news. Katie had squealed and taken a dumbfounded Clarisse over to discuss flowers for the wedding. Later Clarisse looked more confused each time she suggested another idea for the flowers.

Even though she clearly was exhausted, Clarisse tried to be nice, but as soon as it hit the am, she growled, "I'm off before I snarl at someone," And left.

It was getting late, so everyone settled down and went to sleep. At least, everyone except Chris and Clarisse. :)

**AN: Another chapter done! I have the biggest opportunity to do some writing over the holidays.**

**If you are not familiar with the Australian school holiday calendar, it goes like this.**

**- School starts around end of Jan-beginning of Feb**

**-Next are Easter holidays in March.**

**- Term two starts.**

**-June-July holidays are next**

**-Term three starts,**

**-End of September holiays are after that,**

**-Term four begins in October.**

**- Christmas holidays begin after a 9 or 10 week term and go through Jan again.**

**School is finished so that's how long I get to write. Hopefully I will do some things as well :)**


End file.
